vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adell
"That's Just My Style!" -Adell's signature catchphrase Summary Throughout the various worlds in the Nipponverse an unfortunate Human world known as Veldime has been cursed by a man known as "Overlord Zenon", turning all humans into demons. Well all except for one. And that man is Adell, a man from an old countryside town with a heart of gold. (The generic protagonist resonates strong in this one). At first though, his family tried to summon Zenon right in front of him so he could just kill him without all the work of finding the guy. This plan fails though (or does it?) and summons the Overlord's daughter, Rozalin. After the summon binds the, to eachother they are forced to work together to find "Overlord Zenon" and put an end to the curse that plagues the land. As they travel together, the story hints as to why Adell is like who he is and why the curse doesn't affect him. (Warning: If you don't like spoilers, stop reading and play the game. Do it now!) In actuality, Adell's a pure-blood demon, born from the Masked Man and Woman that serve Zenon. His actual and foster parents knew this, the curse just stole their memories. So the curse won't affect him because he's already a demon (not that he knows though). He's currently in a Relationship with Rozalin Powers and Stats: Tier: 5-B '(Fought "Overlord Zenon" who turned his world into a Netherworld) '''Name: '''Adell , Nicknamed "Battle Maniac" by Rozalin '''Origin: '''Nipponverse '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 '''Classification: '''Human (Demon), Ex-Demon Hunter '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman characteristics, Excellent at martial arts, Magic (mostly fire based but he can use other elements as well, Ki and energy projection, Vacuum manipulation, can survive the vacuum of space, can create after images of himself '''Attack Potency: Planet level '''possibly higher (fought against Zenon who can turn his world into a netherworld) '''Speed: Massively FTL '(can keep up with people like Laharl) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman '''possibly higher (Can lift several people at one time) '''Striking Strength: Class XJ Durability: Planet level '''possibly higher (can survive attacks from Zenon) '''Stamina: '''Superhuman '''Range: '''Standard melee range, higher when using magic or other energy based attacks '''Standard Equipment: '''Adell can use gauntlets and several other types of gear, though he prefers to fight bare handed '''Intelligence: '''He's surprisingly smarter than he looks (solved a complicated geo puzzle just by looking around) though he prefers to punch stuff first before thinking (Ergo why he's a "Battle Maniac") '''Weaknesses: '''In a world full of demons that can destroy planets, Adell is ranked the weakest out of all the other protagonists. He doesn't even come close to Laharls's power, more or less Etna who easily defeated Zenon. Sure he can fight people like Baal and Laharl, but they hardly ever try (Laharl only lost to him because he was too hungry to even fight properly and Baal was more focused on fighting Rozalin). He also has his own style that he lives by and follows it with pride. So he will not: Back down from a fight, fight dirty, or break a promise because that's not his style. Most of his power comes from his demon bloodline (not that he knows) and it's more on raw power than skill. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: '''The generic attacks vary between games so the versions below are from Disgaea 2 '''Triple Strike: '''Adell strikes his opponent with a simple 3-hit combo that knocks them back '''Tiger Charge: '''Adell moves fast, creating after images of himself before appearing behind them and sending them flying into the air. '''Lions's Roar: '''Adell leaps into the air and unleashes an energy blast on his opponent that explodes '''King of Beasts: '''Adell knocks his foe into the air before hitting them several times sending them further up before throwing them back down. The victim bounces off the ground before Adell kicks them, slamming them into the earth and causing an explosion. '''Rising Dragon: '''Adell uppercuts an enemy so hard that they both fly out of the atmosphere and into space, from there Adell charges up another punch and hits them back into orbit '''Big Bang: '''Adell charges up and punches so hard that it creates a black hole that sucks in his foe(s) and causes a giant explosion '''No Way Out: '''Adell creates a large red orb that surrounds them both before completely beating down his opponent and making them bounce off the walls. Adell escapes the Orb and slams his fists on it causing the orb to shrink as the enemy helplessly bounces inside. The orb explodes when it gets small enough '''Crimson Flame: '''Adell's fist lights on fire before he does a charge punch '''Soaring Fire: '''Adell jumps and spins into the air before doing a flaming flying kick that explodes upon impact '''Vulcan Blaze: '''Adell's Ultimate Attack. Adell goes completely berserk and givse his foe the beating of a lifetime. The combo ends as the enemy flies into the air and static surrounds them. Once Adell does his signature pose, the enemy explodes. Others: '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nipponverse Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Brawlers Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Honorable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Hero Characters Category:Manga Characters